Not Just a Rating
by Dana1
Summary: John Cena may have met his match with a guy that isn't that unfamiliar to WWF.
1. Ice Returns

Title: Not Just a Rating

Author: Dana

Rating: PG

Warnings: None really.

Summary: John Cena may have met his match with a guy that isn't that unfamiliar to WWF.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. No one ever lets me have any fun!

Notes: I did some serious editing toclear up some confusion. This fic starts inOctober.

Aman sat in the front row of Freedom Hall in Louisville Kentucky. He had a hat on and wasn't really wearing something he'd normally wear. He was in jeans and a solid color t-shirt with a baseball cap on. There were only two people who knew him really well. One was on Smackdown and the other probably

Cena turned to face him. "Who the hell are you? The red neck Eminem?" He earned some boos for that.

He took his sunglasses off and flashed a symbol that wasn't unfamiliar to the audience.

He heard a few people start to cheer.

"Do you know who that is King?" Ross was saying from the commentating booth.

"I sure do! That's JC Ice aka Jamie Dundee! That was just the symbol for PG-13!"


	2. A Challenge

Notes: If you want to see a picture of Jamie Dundee go to www dot obsessedwithwrestling dot com and select galleries and look under JC Ice.

"Tell that Dundee guy to stand up. I can't see him." Coach said.

"He is standing up." Lawler said with a chuckle. "I've known this kid since he was in diapers. This is going to be good."

"I can take you on right now." Jamie said getting in his face.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on a second junior." Chris Jericho said jumping out of the ring. "This is my show. You can't just interrupt it. Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Jamie Dundee and I can do what I want. Everyone else seems to. I had to hear your sorry excuse for rapping and had to come do something about it. You don't know how to rap. You call that freestyle? Please. I heard better free style in preschool."

"I'm going down there." King said grabbing a mic. He made his way down to the ring.

"Lawler." Jamie said almost spitting at him.

"Whoa Jamie. You and I go back a long way. I used to beat you in every match."

"You wish."

"Hey where's your tag partner Wolfie D? Last I heard he shaved his head and works down south. He at least was smart enough not to come here." Jamie started to move towards. "Sorry don't lose your temper. I know you are short I mean have a short fuse. This isn't Memphis this is the big leagues."

I'm Back started to play.

"You all need to settle down." Bischoff said coming out. "This is my show! Not just anyone can come here and start challenging my wrestlers. But you know what? I'm in a giving mood. Next week we'll have a match between Chris Jericho and Jamie Dundee in a non title match."

"I didn't come here to challenge Jericho. I'm here to teach this wannabe a lesson!"

"Look midget I don't care what you want. If you beat Jericho then I will sign a match between you and Cena at Taboo Tuesday." I'm Back started playing again and he left ringside. "Oh and Jerry Lawler will be guest referee next Monday."


	3. This is Your Life

RAW opened the next week with the Highlight Reel. Lawler gleefully admitted that he had a part in what was going to happen during the segment. JR made the comment that they should all be worried.

Jericho came out with his usual smile. "I did some research because I must admit I don't know who Jamie Dundee or JC Ice is. And I bet most of you don't either." There was a mixed response. "So let me show a video of exactly who he is. Some of this may not be for the faint of heart."

The video started showing Jamie as a referee for USWA and then him turning on his dad, Bill Dundee, to become a wrestler. Then it showed him joining Wolfie D to form the tag team PG-13 as JC Ice. It showed some of their title wins and a match with Rock and Roll Express where Jamie Dundee threw up all over the ring. It went on to show Jamie Dundee turning on his partner and then them joining Nation of Domination. It ended with their match at Hardcore Heaven '97 against the Dudley Boys.

"You know his old partner was so ashamed of Dundee he shaved his head and changed his name just to get away from him." King added.

"Can't say I blame him King." Coach said. "Bill Dundee's probably ashamed of him too."

"Bill's a good friend of mine and believe me he is."

"Oh for crying out loud! It's one thing to talk about Jamie it's another to talk about his daddy."

"To get a better idea of who Jamie Dundee is I brought someone here to tell you. He knows Jamie better then anyone else. After all he's responsible for him being born."

"He can't mean." JR said casing a look at the King.

"All right!" Lawler laughed.

"My guest tonight is the Superstar Bill Dundee!"

Bill Dundee came out to boos.

"Tell the fans all about your son Bill." Jericho said handing him the spare mic that was on the chair.

"He was spoiled. I gave him everything he wanted as a kid. I had to be on the road most of the time to provide for him. I trained him and how does he repay me? He turns on me to team with that high school drop out Kelly Wolf AKA Wolfie D. Every time I think I have him back on my side again he goes back to teaming with Wolfie D. I haven't talked to him in a couple of years so imagine my surprise when my good friend Jerry Lawler calls me and says Jamie is back on WWF TV. I decided I needed to come out here and set the record straight about my son."

Jump started playing as Jamie walked to ringside. He glared at Jericho before grabbing a mic from Lillian Garcia. "Nice video Jericho." Jamie said sarcastically. "Had to bring my dad. Why? Afraid you couldn't beat me tonight so you had to make fun of me? Please. You think you are the first. I should knock you on your ass right now but I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to teach John Cena a lesson." He turned to look at his father. "You think I wanted to hear my dad's lies? Why waste everyone's time with this garbage? Yeah I was in NOD so what? What was the point?"

"No one knows you. I thought you needed some help." Jericho said. "They should know who you are before I beat you."

"Yeah right. I've beaten people with bigger ego's then you all the time. Such as my dad and Jerry Lawler." He said turning to face the commentating booth. "Don't get in my way tonight Lawler!" He said pointing in Lawler's direction.

Wham!

Jamie fell to the mat clutching the side of his head.

"That son of a bitch just nailed his own son!" Coach and Lawler started laughing. "I don't think it's funny at all!"

"Oh come on JR. It was. Bill was just teaching his son how to duck away from a mic blow." Lawler said. "Better watch out yourself Jamie Dundee!" He got up and went to the back. He had to get ready for the match.


	4. Knockout

Notes: I forgot to mention this but Cena is heel. He cost helped Angle beat up Eugene who had cost him his match against Jericho on accident at Summerslam. Yes this is AU.

"I don't see any blood or any concussion Jamie." Kirk, the trainer, said as he inspected Jamie's head. "You are good to go tonight. I still can't believe your own father nailed you with a mic. Is that normal in your family?" He was used to patching up McMahon's after they got into their own little battles so it wouldn't surprise him.

"Yeah. I should have known." He said thinking about his past fights with his father in USWA. "I turned my back. I should have known better. Thanks uh..."

"Kirk. And no problem Jamie. I usually have to patch someone up every night I get used to it. Good luck out there." Kirk said watching him hop off of the table and walk out of the room. He just shook his head. He was glad his family wasn't dysfunctional.

As Jamie walked down the hall he saw Jerry Lawler standing there with his father. He was pretty sure he wouldn't get a fair match with Jerry Lawler as the ref but what could he do? Bischoff had made the match and if he wanted a piece of John Cena he'd have to beat Chris Jericho. It didn't matter if he had to fight Lawler and his father to do so. He'd done it for years to get what he wanted and he'd do it now.

Being at small as he was, he had to prove time and time again that he could hold his own in the ring. He was used to the height jokes. He'd heard them all his life. Heck he remembered the time he said to Wolfie D that he had a ladder and he could punch him in the eyes. He was sometimes grateful that his partner would slouch. It made him look not so short. He wondered what he was up to now. He hadn't heard anything from him since they were both in TNA and that wasn't even as a team. Oh well it was decided after WCW that they were done as a team. He could fight his own battles. He didn't need a tag team partner to bail him out.

He found his locker room and saw that Hurricane and Rosie were in there also. He had met Shane Helms when they were both in WCW. Shane was in Three Count and he was of course in PG-13. They didn't talk much while there and he wasn't looking for a conversation tonight so he found an empty locker and put his sat down in front of it.

He quickly changed into baggy shorts and tennis shoes. No shirt but he pulled out the hat he had worn at Hardcore Heaven 97 and his Mickey Mouse jacket with his name on it. He was ready for tonight. He remembered the last time he was in a WWE lockerroom was when he was a member of the Nation of Domination. He and Wolfie mostly stayed out of the way and watched them plan. Mostly they came out and did the rap and they'd interfere. He only had one match there and that was against the Legion of Doom. He didn't think he'd forget how they had their butts handed to them by the much larger tag team. He wasn't going to have that problem tonight.

He watched people walk in and out of the locker room but no one said a word to him. He guessed to them he was an outsider. He didn't even work for the company. He hoped to get a contract but if he didn't he supposed it wouldn't bother him as long as he got his hands on John Cena.

A woman walked over to him. He thought it was weird that she'd just walk into a men's locker room but didn't say anything. "So Jamie how are you going to deal with the Lawler being a ref? He said that you had better watch out."

"Like I did in USWA. If he got in my way I'd punch him. He's not going to scare me. He never did in USWA and neither will my dad."

"So Bill's your dad. Why did he punch you?"

"Yeah he's my dad. Why did he punch me? Hell if I know. Ask him." He was wondering if this girl had any brain inside her head. He looked over at the others in the locker room and they were all snickering. Maybe they were used to her stupidity but he was the 'new' guy. He didn't even watch the WWE except the one week Cena had caught his eye. "Get the hell out of my locker room whoever you are."

"Fine." She said leaving.

"Who is that?" He asked Helms who was standing not too far from him.

"Maria. Ignore her. She's a bubblehead but that's all you can do. Good luck tonight Jamie." He said leaving for his match with Rosie against the Heartthrobs.

Jamie had been told that his match with Jericho was the main event after Matt Hardy vs. Shelton Benjamin for the Intercontinental Title. From what he'd pieced together from listening to people in the locker room, after Matt beat Edge at Summerslam he and Lita disappeared and came back and cost Matt a match against a guy named Chris Masters a month later. He was sure he didn't even want to know what was going on with that.

"Dundee you are up!" He looked up to see Arn Anderson in the doorway.

He walked out to the ring to a mixed reaction. He had to give it to Jericho. He was right. A lot of fans didn't know him.

He glared at Jerry Lawler who was standing there in a ref shirt. He looked around to make sure his father wasn't out there but didn't see him. He looked back and noticed his father was now doing commentary. He supposed that would keep him out of the match. Jericho came out and they glared at each other before Lawler signaled for the bell to start the match.

The match went back and forth until Lawler stuck his foot out causing Jamie to go through the ropes. He lay there a moment before Jericho was on him punching him. He grabbed a chair and hit him in the head. Jamie's hand went up and felt something sticky. Great. This time he had been busted open. Jericho threw him back in the ring and hit him in the knee with the chair. No bell rang but Jamie didn't expect one. Lawler obviously was going to side with Jericho.

"Oh come on! He should be unbiased!" JR yelled watching the cheating going on in the ring.

"Who said the ref had to be unbiased?" Coach asked.

"I think he's doing a great job." Bill added.

"Well it's not fair. Jamie should get a fair match not this beating. Someone should go out and help him!"

"Who Ross? He has no friends here. And I'm not going to help him. He refuses my help all the time." Bill said. "He can't go crying to daddy about everything."

"You are heartless! That's your son in there." Ross shot back. Bill didn't even respond.

Jamie was bleeding like crazy but fought back. John Cena came out when Jamie had the upper hand. He had brass knucks with him and prepared with the intention to hit Jamie with them. Jamie ducked and Jericho got knocked out.

Jamie knocked Cena out of the ring with the chair and covered Jericho.

Lawler very slowly got into position

1

2

3

Jamie got up and walked into the brass knucks.

"See you at Taboo Tuesday." Cena spat before leaving the ring.


End file.
